youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Strawburry17
Meghan Channing Camarena '''(born July 17, 1987), known professionally as '''Strawburry17, is a YouTuber, blogger, comedian, gamer, singer/songwriter and internet personality. Meghan started off making random videos and music videos with her younger brother David (dayviideo) in 2009. Her most viewed video is a music video to "Vanilla Twillight" by Owl City, with approximately 4,300,000 views. After Meghan posted her music video of "I'm A Gummy Bear", large music labels such as Sony, Universal, Atlantic, and Warner approached her to help promote her music. Meghan started her channel LifeBurry to post daily blogs in 2010. She previously worked for Teen.com alongside Joey Graceffa. Meghan is known for calling her fans "Burries". Like many other YouTubers, Meghan is also well-known for her intro and outro. On her main channel, Strawburry17, she starts every video with a title screen that says the title of the video. On her vlogging channel, LifeBurry, she starts every video with "Good morning Burries, it's _____!" and she says the time of day. Normally, it is not morning. (E.g. "Good morning Burries, it's not morning!" On both channels, Meghan ends her videos by yelling "bye" and holding up a peace sign. However, she says it as "Bai!" Very often, David will ruin the outro by yelling "Bai!" in a higher pitch than Meghan. Friends Meghan's friends mostly consist of youtubers. She has an extremely stong relationship with YouTuber Joey Graceffa. She is also friends with Catrific and many of the boys from Our 2nd Life. Meghan also tweeted that she and YouTuber Jimmy Wong (Jimmy Wong), broke up after two years of being in an relationship. Meghan had updated everyone in her "Aholaaa!" vlog when she and Jimmy were in Hawaii together. The Amazing Race 22 It was announced that she and fellow YouTuber Joey Graceffa would join the cast of the 22nd season of the show. In their 1st leg they traveled to Motu Mute, Bora Bora, French Polynesia '''and in the end of the leg they came in 6th place. In the second episode they were still in Bora Bora, where they ended up in 4th place by the end of the leg. In the 3rd leg they traveled to New Zealand, when arriving at the mat in 5th place, they were told that there will be no rest period and had to continue on to there next destination. In the Techincal 4th leg of the race. they traveled to Indonesia, where by the end of the leg they ended up in 5th place for a second time in a row. At the beginning of the 5th leg it was announced that there was a Blind Double U-Turn sometime in the leg while they were visting Vietnam. Joey & Meghan ended up getting U-Turned by Best Friend team Pam & Winnie. When they found out they were U-Turned, they thought that they were near the end of the pack and thought of only one team that could be behind them. Joey & Meghan ended up U-Turning Married couple Chuck & Wynona. By the end of the leg they ended up in 6th place. During the 6thleg of the race they traveled to Botswana, where they ended up in 4th place. In the 7th leg of the race they stayed in Botswana and by the end of that leg they ended in 5th place. In the 8th leg of the race they traveled to Switerland where they did a "switchback" from season 14 carrying a total of 4, 50 pound wheels of cheese down a hill in the snow. At the end of the leg they got to the mat last, but because Married couple Chuck & Wynona got served a 30 minute penalty for not doing the task correctly, Joey & Meghan were able to continue on in the race. They ended up in 5th place (fourth time getting 5th place in the whole race). In the 9th leg, Joey & Meghan started off last and made their way to Germany. They ended up in 2nd place (Which was their best placement in the race). In the tenth leg they traveled to Scotland. In the begining of the race it was said that their would be another double U-Turn. Joey and Meghan where U-Turned for the second time by Hockey Playing Brothers Bates & Anthony. By the end of the race it came down to two teams, Joey & Meghan and Roller Derby Moms Beth & Mona (who also got U-Turned by Newlywed Couple Max & Katie). Joey & Meghan ended up getting eliminated and ended up in 5th place over all. The Amazing Race 24 Although it have been speculated since mid October that Joey & Meghan would be racing for a second time, It was official announced on January 27, 2014 that they would indeed be racing again. In the first leg they started a t UCLA in Los Angeles, CA. in their first challenge they had to shearch through several of UCLA Bruin Marching Band members with a Chinese symbol on their Shako, which was displayed on the band conductors' Shako. Once th ey brought the correct band member with the correct symbol they were given tickets to their next destination which was them going to Guangzhou, China. In Guangzhou, teams went to its wedding boutique district on Jiangnan Avenue North, and searched for one of three boutiques that had their next clue. Each store had a limited number of clues, forcing teams to travel to the others if they ran out. Joey did the first Road Block of this season which was to dress in a special costume and while suspended 300 feet (91 m) in the air by wires from the stadium's towers, perform 5 aerial somersaults. Once complete, the wiremaster would award them their next clue. Joey & Meghan barley escaped elimination and came in 10th place for that leg. At the start of the second leg, due to some teams receving time credit due to prouction difficulties, Joey and Meghan started the leg in 8th place instead of their oginial starting place which was 10th. When they left they were told that they had to go to the Chen Clan Academy, where they had to watch a demonstration of martial arts students. At the end the "master" would approch the teams and stamp their next clue on their forehead. Meghan did the roadblock for this leg which was to assemble a child's motorized car from a provided kit. Once the car was finished, the judge would give them their next clue. Once given their next clue, teams had to donate the car they just built to The Guangzhou Children 's Activity Center, where they would recieve their next clue. In the detour Joey & Meghan had a choice to either play a game of jianzi (a game similar to hackeysack but you use a shuttlecock instead of a ball) and once the teammates succesfully volleyed the shuttlecock 10 combined times they would recieve their next clue. The second option was to get a traditional involving cupping therapy. Joey & Meghan chose to do the game of jianzi. At the end they came in 9th place, again barley escaping elimination They were eliminated in leg 3 after having trouble trying to find a taxi. ¹Due to production difficulties, Joey & Meghan received a time credit which caused them to leave the second leg of the race in 8th place instead of the original 10th place. Records During the race, Joey & Meghan had a few records. this includes from the whole Amazing Race Franchise, the American Version of the Amazing Race and in the season that they competed in. Franchise: * First team to be U-Turned twice on a "Double U-Turn" in one season. * Youngest male/female team to finish in 5th place, 23. * Youngest male/female team to be the 7th team to be eliminated without winning any leg, 23. * Youngest male/female team to finish in 5th without winning any leg, 23. American Version: * Highest finish by a YouTube team, 5th place. * Second team of YouTube sensations (after Michael & Kevin). * First team to be U-Turned twice in the same season. * Youngest male/female team to be the 7th team to be eliminated, 23. Season 22: * Youngest team, averaged at 23 All-Stars: * Youngest Team, averaged at 24 Lifeburry Lifeburry is Meghan's Vlogging channel. its usually daily vlogs Trivia * '''In April 2014, she and David moved into a house with fellow YouTuber Joey Graceffa . * Meghan has been on the hit web series VGHS. Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers